Marauders & Magic Tricks
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: The shy Margot Johnson is definitely not ready for Hogwarts, and definitely not ready for a Hogwarts with 4, troublemaking, Marauders. Will she be able to handle being a witch in 7 years time? Find out in Marauders & Magic Tricks.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Tricks**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Disclaimer:** Umm..., I claim nothing??

**Description:** The shy Margot Johnson is definitely not ready for Hogwarts and _definitely_ not ready for a Hogwarts with four trouble-making Marauders. Will she be able to handle being a witch in seven years time? Find out in Magic Tricks (I swear I'll think of a better title later!)

**Quote of the Day:** "To sum up: your father, whom you love, dies, you are his heir, you come back to find that hardly was the corpse cold before his young brother popped onto his throne and into his sheets, thereby offending both legal and natural practice. Now why exactly are you behaving in this extraordinary manner?"-Rozencrantz

Chapter One: First Impressions

Margot Johnson sat in the great hall looked terrified, and for a good reason: She was.

Ms. Johnson was a tiny eleven year-old, muggle-born, girl, who had just been sorted into The Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had spent most of the evening staring at the table, which was about it.

Margot wished she hadn't agreed to go to Hogwarts, it was a scary, unfamiliar place. The girl didn't know anyone or have any friends there, (But, she didn't have many friends at home either... still...)

Then five simple words, temporarily, brought her out of her frightened trance: "Hey, are you alright?"

Margot looked at the speaker and found the person to be a secure looking redheaded girl with emerald green eyes. She was another first year. (Margot had seen her sit across the table from the corner of her eye but didn't recall her name because she hadn't paid attention to the sorting.)

"Well, are you?" the girl asked, a little annoyed.

"Y-yes, I g-guess I'm just a l-little nervous," Margot whispered back

"I know what you mean. I was just a little worried because were looked a bit pale. My name is Lily Evans by the way, what's yours?" the girl, Lily, continued as she extended her hand across the table for Margot to shake.

"I-I'm M-margot J-johnson," Margot answered, this time, she spoke with a bit more confidence, as she shook the Lily's hand.

"Well, Margot, do you have any siblings here?" Lily asked trying to make small talk.

"N-no, I'm an only ch-child, but my family is-isn't made up witches or wizards." The young Ms. Johnson replied

"Oh, you're a muggel-born, like I am; I have an older sister, but she isn't magical. I think I'm going to miss her a lot."

"I'm s-sorry, ab-bout th-that," Margot stuttered timidly

"Oh, Don't worry about, I'll see her during the Holidays." Lily assured, and then she leaned in closer to her new, shy, acquaintance and whispered, "Besides, she's not the magic type."

This evoked a silent "O" shape to appear on Margot's face.

"So...Were you're parents shocked when you got into Hogwarts?" Lily asked

"N-not as much as _I_ w-was...Th-they were rather excited, really..." Margot said, finally getting a bit more comfortable talking to a virtual stranger, though her stutter lingered.

"Really? Hmph...Well, it didn't really surprise my parents or me that much. Although... my sister had a hard time accepting it...Weird..."

There was a long pause in the conversation as Lily thought. Margot was too afraid to stop her, for she was unaware of what would anger the girl. Although unbeknownst to her, this fear was unwarranted.

"Oh well..." Lily said about five minutes of awkward silence, or so it seemed for Margot, later. "Do-"

An extremely old man with a billowing white beard, (with similar hair,) who had been previously sitting at a table with, people who Margot assumed to be, the teachers, in the front of the Great Hall, but was now standing, interrupted Lily. (Much to her chagrin)

"Students, both old and knew, Welcome to another year, here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

A roar of applause erupted from the four tables, one for each House: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"To those unfamiliar with me, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, head master here at Hogwarts. I hope you have all enjoyed your vacations! However, I must warn you that a Whomping Willow has been planted on the school grounds over the summer; you are not, by any means to go near it. In addition, to the new students, I suggest that you shy away from the Forbidden Forest, it holds many dangers. Nevertheless, on a lighter note, our Ground's Keeper, Keeper of the Keys and Games Keeper: Ogg, has retired. His Position has been taken by Rubeus Hagrid!"

A large man stood up from the table as the students applauded obligatorily. As soon as Margot saw him, she just about had a heart attack. It was going to be a long seven years if everything was so strange.

"He looks nice enough," lily commented as Dumbledore continued with his speech, "he must be part giant though, to be that large."

Margot looked at her in shock.

"H-how can you handle this so calmly?" Margot asked her read-headed aquatinted, "It's s-so...a-abnormal..."

"Well, of coarse it's abnormal, were at a school that teaches magic. Did you forget already?"

"N-no...I-I...Its j-just going to t-take s-some g-getting used to."

"You're beginning to sound like Tuny" Lily mumbled to herself as she absentmindedly scanned the Syltherin table.

"A-are you looking for someone at the S-slytherin Ta-table?" Margot asked

"Hmmm...What? Looking for some...OH!! Oh no, sorry, I-I was just looking around..." Lily said as her face grew as red as her hair.

Margot, shy as she was, new enough about people to know that she struck a nerve and let it go. Meanwhile, she herself let her eyes wander around the room, only to have then settled on a boy with messy black hair and the mischievous-looking boy sitting right next to him. Margot was positive they were first years, but even so she found them handsome. (Well, as handsome as two eleven-year-old boys could be. They were by no means ugly, just young.)

"What are you looking at?" Lily, who had just gotten over her embarrassment, asked as she looked in the same general direction as Margot.

"N-n-nothing..."

"Really, because when you say, 'nothing,' you make me think that its something..."

"I-I was j-just looking at some other students..." Margot finally admitted

Lily just then realized who Margot was looking at: two, obnoxious, boys she had met on the train. She frowned

"Oh..._them_...Margot, listen to me: I met them on the train and they seemed like..." Lily searched for kinder, less explicit words than the ones in here head, "Like...very rude people." That worked.

With that, Margot stopped staring at the boys, but she did glance over into their general direction more than once. She and Lily talked until the feast was over and a prefect led them to the Gryffindor tower. Then the boys went to their dormitories and the girls theirs. To both Margot and Lily's happy surprise, they shared the same room with a couple of other girls.(Margot would have at least one friend.) All of them were so tired from the exciting day that introductions were skipped entirely for those that did not know each other and they all immediately went to bed. They needed to be well rested too, they had a long seven years ahead of them.

(**A/N: **I am just assuming that Petunia is Lily's older sister, not younger[I honestly don't remember, and yes I was talking about Petunia. Also I accept all types of reviews, so...Please give me some feed back o whether I should continue this series or not.)

**PS:** I'm going to work on my other fics...eventually...


	2. Hiatus

**I Heart Dex **

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Why Miley likes Dex so much in 'I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak'

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Hannah Montana_, I wouldn't have to make up a last name for Dex, he'd already have one.

**Quote of the Day:** "She's not laughing 'cuz he's funny. She's laughing 'cuz he's cute! Boy brains, you might as well scoop 'em out and store nuts up there." - Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)

Dexter, Dex, Smith was in every single one of my classes in eight grade, including homeroom. Still, I never seemed to notice him. He was the invisible kid; I didn't even learn his name until my middle school graduation…

I rushed to my homeroom class, Lilly and Oliver chasing me, all of us in our blue graduation gowns. When I got there, I almost slammed into the door, I was running so fast. I turned the doorknob, but it was locked. I groaned and turned around. Then I saw my two best friends stampeding towards me. 

"Oh Sweet Niblets!" I said, bracing myself for the impact

Oliver couldn't stop in time and crashed into Lilly who then crashed into me, and I crashed into the door.

There we were smashed up against the door, and I was just a _**little**_ bit upset by this.

"Oliver, either you move or I _**make**_ you move!" I growled

Okay, more than a little

"Sorry, Miles…" Oliver said, moving, and looking guilty. My conscience kicked in when I saw his face

"It's okay, Oliver, I'm just frustrated. How could I have lost my cap!" 

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him, saying, "If you say, 'by being careless,' I will **so** hurt you, Oken" 

Oliver quickly shut his mouth. 

"That's a good boy" I said patting him on his head

Lilly rolled her eyes and said, "Miley, you can live without it, it's just a hat"

"No, it's not just a hat!" I exclaimed, pacing the hallway outside my classroom, "It Has the little tassel-y thing-y that I get to move from one side to the other! And if I don't have the cap what am I supposed to throw up in the air at the end of the ceremony! "

"Miley, if you don't hurry, you'll _**miss**_the ceremony" Lilly said tugging on my arm

"You guys go ahead," I said, pulling a bobby-pin from my hair, "I'll see if I can pick the lock"

"Promise you'll be at the ceremony in time" Lilly said

"I'll be there quicker than you can say 'Miley-Stewart-Slash-Hannah-Montana'" I said, smiling and gently pushing both Lilly and Oliver in the general direction of the auditorium

I watched them run down the hallway and turned to the task at hand.

After about five minutes of cramming the bobby-pin into the keyhole, you could say that I was a_** teensy**_ bit frustrated

"Dang Flabit!"

I heard a guy chuckle and turned around to see the _**cutest**_guy _**ever.**_

"You need some help?"

"Eeep!"

He frowned, confused

"Is that a 'yes'?"

I nodded, because I didn't trust myself to say something stupid.

"Here, let me see that," he said, pointing to the bobby-pin. I gave it to him. 

He unbent the pin and went to work. A thoughtful look on his face, it took him, like, two seconds to unlock the door.

"How'd you do that!" I asked shocked as he opened the door.

"I'm magic," he said, smirking

There my cap was, right on my desk. I rushed over and picked it up.

"Yes!"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah" I said as I put my cap on my head 

"Cool," he said, smiling, "We should get going to the auditorium"

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss my own graduation"

He looked at his watch

"Well, then, you might want to run," he said grabbing my hand, "The ceremony starts in two minutes," Together, we ran to the gymnasium.

We got there, but there was something that was bothering me: I still didn't know my mystery-savior's name

"Wait!" I said, stopping him as he went to go into the auditorium, "I don't know your name"

"Dex" he said, opening the door for me

_Dex,_ I thought as I went inside, _what a wonderful name_

**A/N:** About my other fics: I just _can't_ seem to write them. The thought of how much I have to write scares me. I know that it isn't fair to you guys, but, for now, everything's going on hiatus. I'm sorry.

**PS:** I have no idea why Dex can pick locks

**End Quote: **"The only other thing that's on here is 'I heart Dex', and I'm not gonna say that out loud when he's sitting right there... Oops!"- Emily Osment (as Lilly Truscott)


End file.
